


Don't Peek

by FaithWinchester



Series: Brothers' Keeper [6]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm really bad at tags, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: Nobody likes doctor appointments...
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brothers' Keeper [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766131
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Don't Peek

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own the characters and I'm still broke. Clearly, this is part of the Brother's Keeper series and if you haven't read the others yet, you should go back and read through them or this won't make much sense.
> 
> ***

Dawn hadn’t liked the doctor’s office when she’d come for her insurance physical. She didn’t like it any better when she was sitting there waiting for her first appointment with an obstetrician. Teddy and Jimmy were sitting on either side of her, looking possibly like they were more uncomfortable than she was. She was betting they would rather be with Reggie and Ron, “tying up loose ends” as they put it. Turned out Barker had a wife and Dawn didn’t want to think about what that relationship might have been like, but Reggie had spoken with her in a coffee shop on the other side of London. Dawn was betting he’d turned on the charm, but maybe he didn’t have to. She was more than willing to listen when he told her that her husband was going to be meeting a sudden and violent end, and she was agreeable to continuing a business relationship with the Krays when she inherited all of Barker’s assets. 

Dawn knew that Teddy had directed the disposal of the bodies of the two men who’d taken her and the clean up of the scene. It wasn’t his first time. There wouldn’t be any evidence that anyone had died there. Dawn had stayed inside their building since she’d come home and they’d kept it quiet that she’d been found. Barker might be wondering what happened to his men, but he didn’t know that Dawn was still alive. Reggie and Ron had left in the early hours of the morning with a promise to try to meet her at the doctors before she went in. They’d left Teddy and Jimmy with her, the two men they trusted most out of their organization, with instructions not to let her out of their sight once they left the building, which was why they were squirming in the waiting room of her doctor’s office alongside her.

“Jackson?” a lady with a clipboard called out from the doorway and Dawn got to her feet. Teddy and Jimmy followed suit and she looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Reggie said we weren’t to let you out of our sight,” Jimmy reminded her.

“And Ron told us what he’d do to us if we did,” Teddy added, quietly and Dawn heaved a sigh.

“Fine, let’s go then.”

She started after the nurse, who looked back at the three of them curiously before leading them into an exam room. She directed Dawn where to sit and Teddy and Jimmy crammed into a back corner of the room and tried to be invisible as the nurse started asking Dawn a checklist of invasive and personal questions which included the date of her last period, number of previous sexual partners in the last several years and how often she engaged in sexual activity on a day to day basis.

“Which of you gentlemen is the father?” she asked, turning to them and both of them were shaking their heads, looking pale when Dawn spoke.

“Neither of them.”

The nurse looked a little flustered and then shrugged.

“Oh, okay, will he be available at some point to fill out a family history questionnaire?”

“I expect so,” Dawn said, “hopefully before the appointment is over.”

“Okay then, well your friends may want to step out of the room for the next part of the exam, since you’ll need to remove your clothes and put on this gown so that Doctor Reeves can perform the pelvic exam,” the nurse said, laying a flimsy pink hospital gown on the table before she left the room.

“Wait, what’s that mean, pelvic exam?! Like you’re gonna strip down and you know, spread ‘em?!” Teddy demanded.

“Pretty much how it works,” Dawn said, taking off her shoes. “Now get out, both of you.”

“Dawn, we can’t,” Jimmy said, with a hard swallow. “We have to keep you in sight.”

“I’m telling you that you can, now get the hell out,” she argued.

“Sorry, Dawn, but Ron was very specific about what he’d do to us if we didn’t stay with you and he’s scarier than you are,” Teddy said, quietly.

“What do you think he'll do to you if you stay in here and watch me take my clothes off?" she snapped. Jimmy went even more pale, but he didn't move and she sighed deeply. 

"Well did they say  _ both _ of you had to have eyes on me the whole time?” she huffed and they looked at each other.

“No, they didn’t say that,” Jimmy said.

“Okay, then, Jimmy, get out,” she snapped and he ran for it, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. Teddy glared.

“Why does Jimmy get to be the one to leave?”

“Because Jimmy isn’t gay, Teddy and I’m not stripping down in front of him,” she said, taking off her jacket and laying it over the back of a chair.

“Well I don’t exactly want you stripping down in front of me either,” he argued and she sighed.

“Teddy, the point is I know you’re not interested in me, sexually, so when I tell you to turn your back, I don’t have to wonder if you’re trying to peek,” she told him. “So shut up and turn around.”

Still unhappy, he did, turning to stare at the posters on the wall while she took off her clothes and folded them in the chair, then put on the thin gown and sat down on the padded table.

“You know, even if I was interested in you sexually, I’d have to be suicidal to try to peep on you. You have any idea what Reg and Ronnie would do to one of us for that?”

“Even if you were interested in me sexually, Teddy, and even if Ron and Reggie wouldn’t rip your eyes out of your head, I’d trust you not to peep on me,” she told him. “It’s safe, you can turn around now.”

He did, glancing at her sitting on the table in the gown, then looking down.

“This is really awkward.”

“How do you think I feel?” she countered. “In just a few minutes, a man I’ve never met is going to have his head between my knees. You sure you don’t want to just wait outside?”

“You mean leave you alone in here while some strange man pokes around at your lady parts? I’d be dead before I hit the floor, once Ron found out. Besides,” he added moving around to stand beside her. “Doesn’t sound like the type of thing you should be alone for.”

“Thanks, Teddy,” she said, with a smile.

They both looked at the door a moment later when Ron’s voice sounded from just outside.

“What the hell are you doing out here? Thought I told you to keep your eyes on her?”

They heard Jimmy’s voice, a low mumble, the word “naked” and Teddy’s name and then the door was opening and Reggie stepped inside.

“Tell Ron to leave Jimmy alone,” Dawn said, immediately. “I made him leave and Teddy stayed with me the whole time.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow, but called Ron into the room. Ron was glaring when he stepped in, then paused, taking in her state of undress, Teddy standing beside her.

“Teddy stayed in here while you stripped off then?” Reggie asked and Teddy looked like he might throw up.

“He turned his back,” Dawn sighed. “You guys didn’t exactly give him a lot of options, now did you?”

“Well we didn’t know you’d be getting naked, did we?” Ron asked.

“You didn’t ask,” she told him. “Now let Teddy out of here and shut the door so you can quit flashing my ass at everyone who walks by.”

Teddy slipped out of the room and Reggie rolled a stool over to sit beside her. Ron took Teddy’s place on the other side of the table. That’s where they were when the nurse walked in with the doctor. She looked from one to the other, startled.

“Oh, um, Daddy made it then?” she asked and Dawn smiled. 

“Looks that way.”

***

Dawn tried hard to be nice to the poor flustered nurse. She was talking all through the exam, being polite, asking questions, trying to tactfully find out which twin was the father and, Dawn was pretty sure, trying not to fawn over them. She really couldn’t complain, she knew what they looked like, but she was having a very hard time not laughing at the attempt to get one of them to admit to being the father of Dawn’s baby. When the doctor finished the exam, he indicated she could sit up and after he threw away his gloves and washed his hands, he picked up his clipboard and turned back to her.

“Everything looks fine from what I can see here. Now going over your lab results, with hormone levels this high at this stage of pregnancy, I’m going to ask you to have an ultrasound before you go home today.”

“Why? Does that mean something’s wrong?” Ron asked. The doctor’s eyes flicked from him to Dawn and back.

“No, not at all. Hormone levels this high generally indicate multiple fetuses.”

Dawn suddenly felt warm and the room seemed to tilt.

“Multiple fetuses? As in twins?” Reggie asked and the doctor nodded.

“Exactly. Given the genetics here,” he said, pointedly looking from Reggie to Ron, “that really shouldn’t come as that much of a shock. Now, which of you is the father?”

“We don’t know. Both of us. Does it matter?” Reggie asked and the doctor shrugged, surprisingly unphased.

“Not really. A DNA test would come back positive for both of you. The family medical history will be the same either way. Please get one from my nurse and fill it out before you leave. Go ahead and head on down to radiology and they’ll set you up with an ultrasound, then make a follow up appointment in two weeks. We like to watch a little closer with multiple births.”

The doctor left the room then and the nurse, who seemed like she wasn't sure how to react, said, "You can go ahead and get dressed now and I'll take you to Radiology." 

She slipped out of the room and Dawn hopped off the table, grabbing for her clothes and dressing quickly. She wasn't speaking, mouth closed in a tight line as she pulled her shirt on.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Ron asked, quietly. 

She shook her head, silently, bending to put on her shoes. 

"Hey," he said, kneeling in front of her, taking the shoe and sliding it onto her foot. She let him, putting her hand on his shoulder for balance. 

"Talk to us, luv," Reggie said, watching her face, carefully. She'd been silent since the doctor started talking about multiple fetuses, the look in her eyes something close to terror. 

"Dawn," he said, and she looked at him. They almost never used her name, but he wanted her full attention. "This is still your body," he said, quietly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, not ever." 

Ron looked at him sharply and Reggie saw his jaw clench, but he stayed silent. Dawn's startled intake of breath, the way she stared at him, wide-eyed, and the automatic shake of her head was all he needed to see.

"No! God, Reggie, no! I wouldn't- couldn't- this is our baby! Babies," she corrected herself, closing her eyes and taking a breath. 

"I know," he said, "but something's wrong, since the minute the doctor said 'multiple'."

She nodded, taking another breath. 

"I was still processing the idea of one baby, Reg," she said. "Now it's two and I'm scared. Carrying twins is different, it's considered high risk and there's always a chance of them coming too soon. I don't know what I'm doing and I can't screw this up!" 

There were tears before she was through and Ron, still kneeling, put his arms around her hips, pulling her closer, his cheek against her belly. Reggie cupped her face in his hands. 

"We've never done this either, luv. We'll learn together, all of us. It'll be okay," he promised. 

***

The trip to Radiology was relatively quick, down a few hallways and through some double doors. The nurse was leading them and she kept glancing over at Reggie and Ron from the corner of her eye. When they reached the check in, the nurse spoke with the receptionist and then turned to face them. 

"I'm going to get Dawn set up in the ultrasound lab and then I'll come back out and get you, okay?"

Dawn felt them getting ready to protest and she gave them both a look. They fell silent then and she followed the nurse into the patient area. Once they were out of earshot, the nurse looked sideways at her. 

"So I overheard one of your friends from earlier when they left your room and I have to ask, your… the twins, are they the Krays?"

"Yeah, they are. Ron's the one with glasses, the other is Reggie," Dawn told her, smiling a little. 

"Okay," the nurse said, leading her into a room. "It's hospital policy to try and get the pregnant patient alone for a moment and ask if she feels safe in her home, if anyone threatens or hurts her. I usually ask right away, but they wouldn't leave you alone. I don't like to listen to rumors, but everyone in East End knows about the Krays and I need to ask. Are you safe?"

Dawn looked at her, trying to decide if she should be offended, but the woman looked really concerned and a little bit intimidated. 

"What's your name?" Dawn asked her. 

"Shelly," she answered. 

"Okay, Shelly, I think you really care and want to help, so I'm going to be honest with you. I'm betting you've heard all kinds of stories about my guys, that they're dangerous, that they've hurt people?"

Shelly nodded, swallowing. 

"I can't tell you if those stories are true, but I know most people believe them. What I can tell you is that they would do much worse things than in the stories if anyone were to hurt me. When I'm with them, I'm safer than the queen herself."

Shelly smiled then and she had a good smile, one that had Dawn smiling back. 

"I'm really glad to know that," she said. She gestured to the table disguised as a bed, covered with floral sheets and Dawn climbed up and sat as directed, laying back while Shelly bustled around, getting the ultrasound machine turned on and preparing the area for the technician. 

"Shelly," Dawn said, and she looked up. "I can see you biting your tongue. Ask what you want to know."

Shelly glanced around, as if making sure they were alone, then leaned close. 

"The Krays… You're… I mean, both of them? Together?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Doesn't that… I mean… are they still that pretty without the clothes?" she blurted and Dawn laughed out loud. 

"Yeah, they're even prettier without the clothes."

***

Shelly's cheeks were red every time she looked over at Reggie and Ron and Dawn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. The ultrasound technician was an older woman with a sweet demeanor and sure hands. She directed Dawn to unbutton her pants and fold them down as far as she could, then smeared a warm gel over her belly before she pressed the round head of the wand into her skin. On either side of the table, Reggie and Ron stood close, each holding a hand and all of them watched the dizzying swirl of black and white on the screen. None of it looked like much of anything to Dawn, and then suddenly she saw a flicker and she stopped breathing. She felt the boys squeeze her hands and they all watched as the technician enlarged the image and moved the wand just a little, until the terrifyingly fast rhythmic fluttering of two tiny hearts were visible on the screen. 

"There they are!" the tech announced cheerfully. "Two healthy, strong heartbeats and it looks from their size that you're around nine weeks along. Congratulations!"

Dawn was still staring at the screen, her heart pounding in her chest.

"There's our babies, Sunshine," Ron whispered in her ear. 

"We're with you, luv," Reggie said from the other side. "We'll figure it out, together, one day at a time."

Dawn took a breath, watched those tiny hearts beat and for the first time, she believed him.


End file.
